The subject matter disclosed herein relates to vehicle tests and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatus to test a vehicle brake system.
During manufacturing of a vehicle, components of the vehicle are tested to determine if the components function in accordance with industry and/or quality standards. For example, turn signals, windshield wipers, a steering system, brakes, an engine, and/or other components may be tested. Traditionally, some of the components are tested using a dynamometer, which provides prompts to a driver of the vehicle to operate the components of the vehicle. For example, the dynamometer may provide a prompt instructing the driver to accelerate the vehicle until the speedometer indicates a predefined speed. The dynamometer may then determine the speed of the vehicle. In some instances, known dynamometers prompt the driver to operate the brakes of the vehicle to verify speedometer operation, and the driver moves a brake pedal of the vehicle to a fully actuated position. The dynamometer may then determine a brake force generated by the brakes of the vehicle when the brake pedal is in the fully actuated position.